


Fíli's Prayer

by Neanmorra



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: angsty!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neanmorra/pseuds/Neanmorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of battle Fíli finds some time to wander about Erebor, lost in thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fíli's Prayer

Fíli wandered about the cold and scarcely lit rooms and halls of the mighty mountain he soon would call home. It that had been reclaimed but was not yet entirely their's. He looked upon the stone walls sporting carved runes that spoke of battles of yore. Once it must have been a venerable yet homely place but now the halls had fallen silent, were absent of life and the torches were cold. Fíli entered a great hall whose roof was supported by massive stone pillars, which had been adorned by skilled hands. On the walls hung dusty tapestries, the embroidery telling tales of ancient kings. As he stepped further into the hall and wandered about the pillars he suddenly sank to his knees, sitting back on his heels and without knowing why, he started to pray.

“Mahal, hear me pray! Hear me pray for I am lost. I am lost without thy aid.  
Give me hope for hope is what I lack the most in this dark hour.  
The Arkenstone has corrupted not only Uncle's heart but the hearts of all kings, human and elven alike. Orcs and Wargs are closing in from the woods, drawing near and battle is nigh. There is no chance we will win this war, the enemy is too strong in number. Never have I felt so weak and small. I am scared. Not for my own life; I know my place and will stand and fight for my king and uncle until the bitter end.  
I fear for my dear mother... Mother made me promise; she made me promise to look out for Kíli, to always stay at his side and protect him from whatever evil chose to harm my baby brother. Give me the courage to fulfill my promise and let me stand at his side in times of need.  
Mother made us promise! Made us promise to return to her, embrace her again. Mahal, let us return to our beloved mother who will not have anyone left should we die in battle. Our tears would fill the night with rain, upon hearing mother's scream of sorrow.  
I fear for my dear brother. Give me strength to keep Kíli safe, to defend him with all my might.  
Mahal, you may strip me of my armour and my skin, I will not cry. But do not tear my brother from my side; never could I imagine a world without my dear little Kíli who makes me smile and laugh and makes the day worth living for. I will protect him with my soul and heart. My last breath am I willing to sacrifice for Kíli. Give me faith! Give me faith that my sacrifice will be enough to safe him. He is too young to be sitting next to our ancestors in the Halls of Durin but shouldst thou decide that his time has come, claim and take my life as well. Kíli needs me, as I need him, we are not made to follow seperate paths, we belong together. I belong with my brother.  
Mahal, I pray to you!”

His last words dissolved in a loud sob he was not able to stifle and tears ran from his eyes and fell heavily to the stone floor.  
“I pray to you”, he whispered.


End file.
